femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Field (Policewomen)
Caroline Field is a leading henchwoman in the bad girl crime gang featured in the movie Policewomen (USA 1974). She was played by actress Dorrie Thomson. (b 1947). The story -''' An elderly female arch crook called Maude Anderson ''recruits women criminals, mainly hookers and gang molls, to create a ruthless female Mafia.The gang are committing major crimes like drug dealing, armed robbery, gold smuggling etc in southern California. Officer ''Lacy Bond ''('Sondra Currie), a beautiful policewoman skilled in martial arts, is assigned to break up the gang and bring them to justice. Appearance and character -''' Caroline Field is a tall, good looking white woman, slim with layered light blonde hair. She appears to be aged in her mid to late 20s. She wears a white bikini. Bad tempered, arrogant and bossy,'' Caroline is a gum chewing, underworld floozy. ''Officer Mitchell has arrested her more than once; he'' ''identifies her as a call girl with gangster associates. Her gangster connections, intimidating height, and mean, ruthless disposition probably account for her leading position in the "female Mafia", rather than possession of any great abilities or brains. '''Caroline Field's role in the story - Caroline Field is the leading henchwoman out of 5 responsible for pickups of smuggled gold from a sub in the ocean off Catalina. She tells the other women what to do. The gang's large pickup boat is trailed by undercover cops'' Lacy Bond'' and Frank Mitchell aboard a much smaller vessel. Caroline recognizes Mitchell ''as a cop who has arrested her in the past. Rather than abandon the gold collection, Caroline'' decides to ram and sink the police boat using the villain's much larger craft - murder the pair of cops interfering with their plans. During the boat chase, Lacy's ''skillful maneuvers frustrate a number of the henchwomen's attempts to ram into the cop's much smaller vessel. But when ''Mitchell ''jumps aboard the criminal's boat, the henchwomen, armed with various makeshift weapons ''(Caroline wields a boat oar), bring him down, proceeding to mercilessly beat him to death. Lacy ''then leaps aboard the criminal's boat and uses her martial arts skills to take down all of the henchwomen and save ''Mitchell. 'Weapons -' She uses a boat and a boat paddle/oar as weapons, trying to commit murder with them. 'Fate -' Lacy battles alone against all 4 weapon wielding bad girls on the boat. In rapid succession she dispatches 3 but her fight against the blonde leader is appropriately longer and the most elaborate, though equally decisive. Caroline stops beating Mitchell and turns, furiously glaring at Lacy. The tall blonde launches her attempted assault with a roundhouse paddle swing at her small opponent's head, but at the last second the'' Lacy'' ducks out of its path. The momentum causes the blonde to spin round uncontrollably - Lacy, leaping back up, slams her foot into into Caroline's ass, shoving the floundering bad girl across the deck. Stunned, humiliated, furious, and panicking, Caroline's other wild paddle swipes all fail to hit the skilled and agile Lacy, who draws the blonde into a clever trap in the narrow passage between the cabin and deck rail, where another of Ms Bond's ''powerful kicks knocks the villainess over backwards onto the deck, her weapon falling from her hands. ''As the groggy blonde attempts to rise, she receives a crashing axe kick across the back from Lacy, who then delivers a powerhouse boot to the henchwoman's face, sending a shrieking'' Caroline'', flipping her over backwards, her head thudding onto the deck - probably knocked out. Lacy briefly stands over the battered blonde's body and smiles down at her with triumphant satisfaction. Caroline and the other beaten henchwomen lying about the deck are now Lacy's prisoners. She delivers the female criminals to the police at San Pedro. Hands cuffed behind,'' Caroline'' and the rest are taken away into custody. Caroline at the wheel (Dorrie Thomson with Susan McIver at far left and 2 uncredited actresses).JPG|Caroline at the wheel (Dorrie Thomson with Susan McIver - far left) Caroline annoyed at Laura (Dorrie Thomson with Susan McIver).jpg|Caroline getting mad with Laura (Dorrie Thomson with Susan McIver) Caroline smashes Mitchell (Dorrie Thomson with Tony Young).JPG|Caroline smashes Officer Mitchell (Dorrie Thomson with Tony Young) Caroline knocks down Mitchell - (Dorrie Thomson with Tony Young).JPG|Caroline knocks down Mitchell (Dorrie Thomson with Tony Young) Caroline furious c (Large).jpg|Caroline Field - furious (Dorrie Thomson) Lacy Bond kicks ass ( Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) (Large).jpg|Lacy Bond kicks ass - Caroline's ! (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) Caroline vs Lacy (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie).JPG|Caroline vs Lacy (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) Lacy owns Caroline (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie).JPG|Lacy owns Caroline (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) Lacy KOs Caroline (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie).jpg|Lacy KOs Caroline (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) Lacy and defeated Caroline (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie).JPG|Lacy and defeated Caroline (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie) Caroline under arrest - background (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie and Tony Young).jpg|Caroline under arrest - background (Dorrie Thomson with Sondra Currie and Tony Young) policew..jpg|The goodies triumphant - the looser led to jail in the background, arms cuffed behind... Zippgun 22:49, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Coward Category:Excessively Violent Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Sociopath Category:Vehicle Weapon